


Sweet dreams are maid of this

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Kinky, M/M, Maid dress, Sexual Roleplay, Zack has a dirty mind, clouds kinda slutty (?), the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud couldn't believe the things he got into or the things he did for his cute first class puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are maid of this

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my 69th Fanfiction I'm posting I decided to do the theme 69! When I asked my girlfriend what ship I should do it for she voted our current OTP Clack and so came this. I added the maid dress because me and her got on the topic of Cloud in a dress and Zack's reaction. I hope you guys like it! I know I enjoyed writing it. Also I listened to the song Young God by Halsey while writing this, but I'm not sure if it goes with it or not.

Cloud couldn't believe he was doing this. Couldn't believe Zack's puppy eyes had gotten him into this. Why did the first class have to be so damn cute? The blond was currently standing in the middle of Zack's less then tidy flat. This wasn't anything new. What was new was the fact the cute little cadet was dressed in a maid dress. A maid dress that was complete with thigh high tights and heels not to forget that cute little feather duster. Cloud's face was ten shades of red and he was sure his butt was showing from under the much too mini, mini skirt. Cloud bent over, picking up a few shirts that were scattered among the floor. He could feel Zack's eyes on him, making the blond blush a deeper color. Cloud stood up straight, as straight as he could in these heels, and turned to Zack. 

"Is there any place you'd like these?" Cloud said, trying to keep the embarrassment and utter arousement out of his voice. He needed to be a good maid. A good servant. "Is the laundry basket fine sir?" Cloud asked, drawing out the word sir. He would normally be a fumbling mess right now, but he was determined to be a good maid. He liked the rewards he got when he was good. 

"It is. Once you finish putting those in the basket come sit on my lap for a minute. Take a break since you've been working so hard." Zack said, smiling slightly. Cloud nodded his head, walking over to throw the clothes where Zack instructed him to. Once they were in the basket Cloud turned around, walking over to Zack and sitting on the dark haired males lap. The short skirt made it so the lacy underwear Cloud wore under the dress were highly visible. It also made it easier for Cloud to feel Zack eagerness growing as he sat on the older males lap. Cloud sat facing Zack, legs perched on ether side of Zack hips. He feels Zack's hand slowly slid up his thigh, hitching up skirt. Cloud presses his hips closer to Zack releasing a small breathy sound, anticipation apparent in the blonds voice. Zack slowly presses his lips to Cloud's, sliding a single finger under the edge of Cloud's lacy underwear. Cloud released a gasping sound. Zack took this chance to drive his tongue into the blonds mouth, exploring it expertly. Cloud ran his hands up Zack's chest, running his hands under the dark haired boys shirt feeling over his chest. Feeling every curve and dip of the first classes muscles. Zack pulls his mouth back, continuing to use his index finger to tease Cloud's growing erection. Cloud continued to squirm, doing his best to get more friction. 

"You've been working so hard haven't you?" Zack said. Cloud nodded his head furiously. 

"I've been very good for you. I've been so good." Cloud says, voice sounding needy. 

"Than let me reward you for being a good maid." Zack says, lifting himself and Cloud off of the couch. Cloud's legs immediately go around Zack's waist. The dark haired SOLIDER quickly carries Cloud to his room. When they reach the room he lies the blond on his back on the bed. He spreads Cloud's legs, kissing up those pale milky thighs. Cloud grips the black sheets under him, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. When Zack reached the lacy underwear he loved so much on his cute little cadet he took a moment to admire how it looked. How those underwear were soaked in the pre cum of his beloved. Zack nuzzled his nose against the bulge in those lacy black underwear earning a sound that was between an 'eep' and a moan of pleasure from his little chocobo. Zack smiled before taking the edge of the basically see through underwear in between his teeth and pulling them down Cloud's milky thighs. Cloud hissed at the feeling of cold air on his already half hard erection. He looked down to see Zack removing his own pants, licking his lips as he looked over Cloud's body. Zack couldn't get enough of how sexy Cloud looked. With that short dress that hiked up in just the right way and those thigh highs that hugged his thighs and fed into some wild fantasies. The way Cloud's mouth would gap a bit just enough for him to pant from it and the way his cheeks flushed when he looked at Zack's well toned body. Those doe eyes that looked so innocent and yet they made Zack's pants get tight with just the bat of those soft lashes. Zack drops his pants and boxers, climbing between Cloud's pale thighs. He ran his fingers over Cloud's soft lips, sliding them in when the blond opens his mouth. 

"Are you ready for your reward?" Zack asked. Cloud nods his head, Zack fingers still in his mouth. The blond would suck and lick them every so often. This is something that made Zack even more aroused. The dark haired boy removed his fingers from the blonds mouth and got off of him. He moved so his face was near Cloud's dick and so Cloud could suck him as well. He felt the blond take the tip in his mouth earning a moan from Zack. The first class had felt a lot of things in his life, but nothing ever like the feeling of Cloud's mouth eating him up. He didn't knew how or even why, but that boy was amazing with his mouth. Zack bent down, taking the tip of Cloud's erection in his mouth. He heard a moan escape the boy under him causing the dark haired SOLIDER to smirk a bit. He slowly took more in his mouth feeling Cloud do the same. He kept going till he felt Cloud's dick hit the back of his throat. Zack began bobbing his head, rubbing his tongue along it as he moved his head. Zack felt Cloud working his angelic mouth around Zack's dick, licking and suck and even running his teeth along it gently. Zack knew if this kept up he was going to cum in no time. Cloud always knew how to get him off with just his mouth alone. The blond could literally just breath out Zack's name and have the first class cumming in five seconds. Zack wouldn't admit to this of course, but he was sure Cloud already knew about the power he had over him. He pulled his mouth off of Cloud's dick and got up. Cloud made a pouty face at the loss of Zack's dick in his mouth, but quickly smiled when he seen the black haired male pull out lube from a near by drawer. Zack got back on the bed, coating his fingers in lube. Cloud spreded his legs to give Zack more room. Zack slowly slid in a single finger, moving it around. Cloud made a humming sound as Zack prepped him. Zack slowly added a second than a third finger. He watched as Cloud rocked his hips, pressing into Zack's hand. The dark haired boy removed his fingers from Cloud, coating his dick in lube. He slowly pushed into Cloud, moaning as he slipped into his tight entrance. Cloud leaned his head back, gripping Zack's shoulders. Zack sat up, pulling Cloud with him, allowing the blond boy to ride him. This new angle allowed Zack to go deeper. Cloud lifted himself up before slamming himself back down. Moans escaped both boys as Cloud rode Zack. Zack thrusted his hips up to meet Cloud's. 

"Ah, Zack. Fuck me. Harder! Harder! Drive me into the bed! Make it so I'll never forget who I belong to." Cloud chanted. He felt Zack increase his speed, lying him on his back. The dark haired SOLIDER began pounding into the cadet, taking time to bite and suck at his neck. Leaving red marks that would bruise later. Cloud dug his nails into Zack back feeling the SOLIDER hitting that spot that made Cloud's toes curl. He felt Zack reach between them, wrapping his hand around Cloud's dick. Cloud threw his head back, arching into Zack's touch. Zack began moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Giving a slight squeeze every few thrusts. "Zack! I'm close!" Cloud cried out. Zack could feel his own release building. He speed up his movements. 

"Mmm, yes, cum for me spiky." Zack moaned into Cloud's ear. The blond came soon after hearing those words. After a few thrusts he felt Zack release his warmth deep inside him. Zack and Cloud lied unmoving riding out their releases. Once they recovered Zack rolled over panting. He pulled Cloud close, wrapping his arms around him. "You should wear that dress more often spiky." Zack says with a tired smile. Cloud blushes a deep shade of red and smacks Zack's chest. Zack just laughed running his fingers through Cloud's hair. He loved his little chocobo. Maid dress or not.


End file.
